10 Forme di amore
by Mikane
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre varias parejas de Naruto.
1. ¿Sentimientos?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Advertencia: **Se nombra enamoramiento mujer/mujer.**  
Palabras: **125.

¿Qué sentía por ella?, ¿por qué Shikamaru me preguntaba eso?

La consideraba una amiga, últimamente se la pasaba mucho en la aldea de la arena y se habían hecho amigas, ¿eso significaba algo?, ¿por qué tenía dudas?

Con esos pensamientos me dirigí a la oficina de mi hermano menor, el Kazekage. Iba a entrar bruscamente pero vi por el rabillo que él estaba ocupado con alguien, el cuerpo se movió, dejándome ver su cabellera y me di cuenta de que era la causa de mis dudas, observé besarse y algo dentro de mí se movió, eran celos y me di cuenta de que sí estaba enamorada de ella y supe que tenía que amarla en silencio y de lejos porque ella pertenecía a mi hermano…


	2. ¿Amor?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
** **Advertencia: **Leve descripción de escenas de sexo.**  
Palabras: **191.

Odiaba sentirme así, era raro y no sabía que era.

Mi estomago se sentía raro cuando lo veía y yo quería saber que era, me gusta oír su voz y ver su cuerpo, él me hace sentir extraña en mi zona intima inferior. Algo que me hacía querer tocarme y aún no sabía que.

Lo vi caminar por en frente de mi cuarto, iba en dirección al cuarto de Pein, lo detuve al llamarlo por su nombre.

—Uchiha Itachi .—él se volteó y me miró con su característica mirada indiferente.— Acércate por favor. —él hizo lo que pedí y cuando lo tenía enfrente empecé a explicarle mi situación.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, algo imperceptible sino fuera porque yo lo detallaba siempre. Se acercó aún más, colocó sus manos sobre mi cara y me besó, fue algo bueno, algo en mi cuerpo se movía y parecía electricidad. Me tiró en mi cama de la cual me había levantado y se posó encima de mí mientras sus ojos mostraban lujuria.

Su cuerpo moviéndose al compás del mío y los gemidos inundando la habitación hicieron esa noche la más increíble de mi vida.


	3. ¿Sentir?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
** **Advertencia: **Slash: relación hombre/hombre e insinuación de relaciones sexuales.**  
Palabras: **166.

La palabra sentimiento era desconocida para mí, no recordaba eso ni como se utilizaba, su significado era banal, pero había algo en él, algo en como se movía, como hablaba, su simple existencia era intrigante.

A veces mi mente llegaba a limites lujuriosos, donde mi cuerpo y el suyo se unían y yo llegaba a conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada pequeña marca y podía sentirme bien, satisfecho pero aún no sabía que era. Lo vi pararse frente a mí e informarme sobre su última misión pero yo no le prestaba atención a lo que decía, mi vista estaba concentrada en sus labios y como se movían al hablar y lo provocativos que se veían.

—¿Líder? —esa palabra interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
—Uchiha acércate.

Ignoré su pregunta, vi como se acercaba a mí y lo besé, se sentía maravilloso y algo nuevo como si me quemara vivo pero en una buena manera y al fin pude conocer cada parte de su cuerpo y saber cada marca…


	4. Loco

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
** **Palabras: **121.

Estaba loco, tenía que estarlo, ella era absolutamente diferente a mí, no hablábamos casi y muy poco nos veíamos pero yo aún así caí en el amor por ella.

Y yo que siempre he pensado que es algo para débiles pero aquí estoy, sufriendo por su amor, últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en su corto cabello rosa y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella es una bruja y me ha hechizado y no me arrepiento por eso.

Pero debo seguir amándola en la distancia, con la capa de hielo alrededor de mi corazón y mis vacíos sentimientos. Porque a Hyuuga Neji nunca se le permitiría caer en el amor con nadie y menos con la flor de Konoha, Haruno Sakura…


	5. Nubes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
** **Palabras: **108.

Las nubes son hermosas y etéreas, son de color blanco esponjoso y son simplemente hermosas, no tienen complicaciones y hacen feliz a la gente. Siempre danzando en el cielo ajenas a las catástrofes que puedan pasar en la tierra.

Antes él quiso ser una nube pero ya no, sus sueños ahora están sobre tierra, con forma humana, de cabello corto y rosa y de ojos verdes. En ese momento él sólo quería delinear su figura, perderse en su aroma y oír su voz pero era imposible porque ella no sabía lo que él sentía y él era muy cobarde para decirlo así que Nara Shikamaru sufre por amor…


	6. Tratando de olvidar

******Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Palabras: **263 con el poema y 140 sin el poema.

Viendo pasar las nubes fue pasando la vida,  
y tú, como una nube, pasaste por mi hastío.  
Y se unieron entonces tu corazón y el mío,  
como se van uniendo los bordes de una herida.

Se gustaban, se querían y podría decirse que se amaban pero nada es eternamente perfecto y como cada cuento de hadas tiene sus momentos amargos, éste no es la excepción.

Los últimos ensueños y las primeras canas  
entristecen de sombra todas las cosas bellas;  
y hoy tu vida y mi vida son como las estrellas,  
pues pueden verse juntas, estando tan lejanas...

A pesar de ser niños tienen fuertes sentimientos, su relación no es fácil, él es huérfano y serio y ella es opacada por su hermana menor y tímida. Él es un Uchiha y ella una Hyuuga, sus familias han rivalizado por años.

Yo bien sé que el olvido, como un agua maldita,  
nos da una sed más honda que la sed que nos quita,  
pero estoy tan seguro de poder olvidar...

Ella lloró cuando él partió por su venganza y él se cerró al mundo cuando la dejó.

Y miraré las nubes sin pensar que te quiero,  
con el hábito sordo de un viejo marinero  
que aún siente, en tierra firme, la ondulación del mar.

Han crecido, ella es una mujer y él un hombre, ya no son niños y han madurado. Ellos se miran a los ojos y se sienten aliviados porque aún pueden sentir el mismo amor de unos años atrás y saben que si sus metas no fueran un obstáculo, ellos escaparían juntos…


	7. Trueque

**********Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Advertencia: **Leve descripción de violación, mujer/mujer.**  
Palabras: **122.

Sonreí diabólicamente, era un buen día, tenía una gran presa bajo mi cuerpo, a la Hokage. Sollozaba, gritaba y rogaba por su vida, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Claro que había muchas cosas más que pedir de ella y acababa de conseguir una, la virginidad de la Hokage, lamí mis dedos; los cuales estaban empapados de los jugo vaginales de ella.

—Déjame, ya no tengo más nada que darte.  
—Todavía tienes mucho que darme.  
—Mátame si es lo que quieres.  
—¿Te rindes tan fácil? —ella no me respondí así que proseguí— Hagamos un trueque, yo te pondré al tanto de algunos planes de Akatsuki, los que yo quiera y tú serás mi esclava sexual. —ella habló tras un rato de silencio.  
—Acepto.


	8. Aquí estaba yo

**************Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Palabras: **261 con la canción y 44 sin ella.

_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más, confía en mí,  
deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás.  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,  
es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.  
Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tú falta de amor,  
cerrándole el paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidaré,  
sólo acéptame._

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.  
Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,  
y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez  
sin medir los abrazos que des._

_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración  
para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí.  
Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tú falta de amor,  
cerrándole el paso al dolor,  
no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar y de mi mano te invito a volar..._

_Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)  
abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)  
llenando tu falta de amor, (tu falta de amor)  
cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)  
no temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)  
siempre te amaré._

Temari oyó la canción en la radio y lloró, lloró como lo hacía cuando Shikamaru la dejó porque esa era la canción con la que él se declaró y también fue la canción que se escuchó cuando él partió y la dejó para siempre.


	9. Celebrando

******************Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Advertencia: **Slash: relación hombre/hombre.**  
Palabras: **300.

Sasuke nunca pudo completar su venganza ya que su hermano murió a causa de su enfermedad terminal y él no tenía nada más que hacer como traidor así que volvió a su aldea. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura contaban con veinte años, los dos últimos estaban en relaciones amorosas, Ino y Kakashi respectivamente.

El día estaba frío pero igualmente los chicos caminaban hacia Ichiraku, era un día especial ya que celebraban la nueva y sorprendente relación de Sasuke con Neji , algo extraño pero cierto.

—Teme, tienes que decirnos como Neji roca y tú son novios —Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y Sakura intervinió.  
—Naruto "nos" me suena a mucha gente, ya yo estoy enterada. —los dos chicos la miraron fijamente para que se explicara— Neji me contó.  
—¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?  
—No empieces con tus celos Sasuke —el pelinegro iba a quejarse pero la pelirosa no lo dejó— Neji y yo somos amigos íntimos, no de los que ustedes piensan, lo que pasa es cuando ustedes dos estuvieron fuera de la aldea, él y yo nos acercamos y así nos volvimos mejores amigos.

Sasuke ante esa declaración relajó sus músculos tensos y Naruto estaba en shock por todas las noticias que acababa de recibir y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el castaño del que hablaban apareció. Cada uno se saludó de acuerdo al grado de intimidad que mantenían entre sí. La ojiverde y el rubio comenzaron a caminar para darles privacidad a esos dos. El pelinegro se acercó a su novio y le susurró al oído.

—Te has portado mal, no me contaste sobre la amistad entre tú y Sakura así que esta noche recibirás tu castigo. —el castaño amplió sus ojos pero no respondió.

Y sin decir nada más los dos se dirigieron a Ichiraku.


	10. Cariño

**********************Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Advertencia: **Se nombra enamoramiento mujer/mujer.**  
Palabras: **95.

Hinata le sonrió a la chica a su lado, la chica que le había devuelto la energía.

—TenTen gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo.  
—Hinata no tienes que agradecerme, si me pidieras algo más yo lo haría solo porque te quiero.

A la Hyuuga se le aguaron los ojos y se acercó a la castaña para besarla, sus labios se tocaron y fue especial, luego de un tiempo se separaron, aún no era tiempo para avanzar en su relación pero así estaba bien, conocerse y apoyarse era suficiente para ellas, por ahora.


End file.
